


On A Magic Night

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Series: B.A.P Bingo [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Moondance, Outdoor Sex, based on august rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup was dragged to a party he didn't really want to go to. And then he met Yongguk.</p><p>Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance. And the two seem to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Magic Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly inspired by August Rush. Especially the moondance scene.

The party was loud and extremely overcrowded. When Jongup and Junhong's taxi pulled up to the house, there were people outside, enjoying themselves as the house was already too stuffed.

"This was a mistake-"

"No, this is good for you. When was the last time you went out?" Junhong demanded.

"I've been busy. You know how dance recitals have been," Jongup told him.

Junhong rolled his eyes as the two stepped out of the taxi.

"This will be good for you. Plus your dance recital isn't for another three days. You can skip one day," Junhong offered.

Jongup looked at the house, then at the taxi that has now driven away.

"Alright fine! Not like I have a choice anyway," Jongup muttered, following the younger inside the overstuffed house.

Everything inside was loud. There were people shouting at each other to hear themselves over the noise, with the music on fill blast.

"Youngjae!" Junhong shouted.

Jongup was about to grab onto his friend's shirt to stop him, but Junhong was already lost in a sea of strangers. Jongup groaned and began to find an exit. He looked towards the front of the house, but it was crowded with people. He then saw the stairway. He wondered if he could reach the roof from there. As he walked up the steps, he began to hear a harmonica. It sounded so beautiful. He continued climbing up the steps and found a door that seemed unlocked. He opened it and stepped outside. It was so beautiful outside. He walked towards the edge of the balcony, hearing the soft melody of the harmonica.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked.

Jongup was startled and turned around. He saw a man, a few years older than him, with shaggy black hair and a soft smile sitting on the rood. He wore a black shirt with a leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and a pair of boots.

"What are you doing?" Jongup asked him, wrapping his own jacket around his body.

"Listening," the man answered.

The harmonica continued playing. It sounds so familiar, yet Jongup couldn't place where.

"What are you doing?" the man asked him.

Jongup didn't know how to explain. "I… I just came up here to…"

"Get away?" the man finished.

Jongup looked at him and smiled softly. The man smiled back at him. He noticed that the man had a gummy smile.

"Have a seat," the man offered.

Jongup hesitated a little.

"Come on," the man urged. "Be brave. Front row center"

Jongup laughed and began to climb up the metal ladder and sat next to the man. When he sat down, the two couldn't stop staring at each other. Jongup looked away first, feeling his cheeks turning red.

"Can you hear that?" the man asked him.

"What is that?" Jongup asked him.

"It's a wish," the man answered.

Jongup stared at him and waited for him to continue. However, the man looked up and Jongup followed his gaze. Up above in the clear night sky was the full moon, so full and shining.

"And what does that sound like?" Jongup questioned.

" _Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance. With the stars up above in your eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance. 'Neath the cover of October skies_ ," the man sang, along with the harmonica down below them.

For some reason, it made Jongup's heart skip a beat.

"When I was a kid, I used to talk to the moon," the man told him.

Jongup wanted to laugh, but he held it in. He could tell that the man knew he wanted to laugh.

"I know, it sounds so pretentious, but I did. When I was lonely," he said.

"Does it ever talk back?" Jongup asked him.

"Well it used to. Now I just find myself sitting up here talking to myself," the man answered.

Jongup smiled softly at him.

"Well, I'm here."

The man smiled softly and stared at him. "Yes you are."

Jongup felt the man's hand on top of his own. And for some reason, it felt so right.

"I'm Yongguk," the man introduced.

"I'm Jongup."

"So what's your story, Jongup?" Yongguk asked him.

Jongup thought about it. "I don't know. I'm just, um…"

Yongguk continued staring at him, waiting.

"I'm just me," he answered.

Jongup looked up and saw that Yongguk was still staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Jongup asked him.

Yongguk was silent, until he whispered "You."

Jongup felt his heart stop. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes, waiting for who was going to make a move first. Yongguk shyly smile and leaned in. Jongup followed soon after. The kiss was soft and gentle, with their noses brushing against each other. Jongup opened his eyes and saw Yongguk's eyes fluttering close. In the distance, they could hear the harmonica slowly drifting away. Yongguk kissed him again, and placed his hands on his hips.

The two finally broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Yongguk gave him a large grin and Jongup only giggled. He saw Yongguk's eyes drift towards the couch next to the edge of the roof.

"We can get more comfortable," Yongguk offered.

Jongup smiled and made his way towards the iron ladder. Yongguk followed right behind him and got down from the ladder towards the couch. Jongup sat down on the couch, waiting for the older to join him. Yongguk sat down next to him and gently laid him down on the couch. Jongup smiled up at him, placing his hands on the older's biceps. Yongguk leaned down and kissed him.

The kiss was slow and sensual, but still filled with love. Jongup wrapped his arms around the older's neck and helped deepen the kiss. He let out soft moans when he felt Yongguk's hands traveling through his body. Yongguk smirked against the kiss and gently slid his hand underneath Jongup's shirt. Jongup let out a tiny gasp of pleasure and arched his back, his chest meeting with Yongguk's. Jongup felt him laugh against his chest and continued kissing him. Yongguk continued to trail his fingers up and down Jongup's chest. The older soon trailed his hands up towards the younger's hair and gently tugged at it, moving his lips towards his neck.

"Yongguk," Jongup gasped out, wrapped his arms around Yongguk's back.

Yongguk continued placing small kisses along his neck and a small portion of his chest. Jongup let out soft whines and moans. Yongguk soon started kissing up and placed small kisses along his jawline. He soon moved his lips back to the younger's. Jongup moaned against his lips and tugged at his hair. Yongguk trailed his hands down towards his hips, lifting him up and unbuttoned Jongup's jeans.

"If you want to stop, you tell me right now," Yongguk told him.

Jongup only nodded his head. He wanted this, though. He wanted to feel Yongguk again, wanted to feel his touch and soft kisses.

Yongguk unzipped Jongup's jeans and took them off, setting his jeans on the concrete floor. Jongup shivered at the chilly night and wrapped his legs around his hips.

He heard Yongguk chuckle and kiss him softly on the forehead before he began to work on his own jeans.

"I don't have a condom or lube on me," Yongguk told him.

Jongup blushed.

"Neither do I," he said.

"We can rub our dicks together," he offered.

He felt his face turning red. He nodded his head and looked into Yongguk's eyes.

"I'm ready," Jongup whispered to him.

Yongguk kissed his lips softly and tugged his boxers and briefs down to reveal his hard dick. Jongup felt himself shiver and freed his own dick from his boxer briefs. He felt nervous. He's never done this before with anybody. There was a fling once back in high school, but this was completely different.

"Tell me if you want to stop. We can stop and just lay on this couch," Yongguk told him.

"N-no. I want this," Jongup stuttered out, clutching into his shoulders.

Yongguk nodded his head and kissed him softly. Jongup let out a soft moan when he felt something rub against his dick. He arches his back and wraps one arm around his neck, the other around his waist. This was way different than anything he's ever experienced.

"M-more," Jongup moaned out, mouthing against Yongguk's skin and clawing on his shirt.

Jongup gasped and moaned loudly, feeling Yongguk's hand and dick rubbing against his own. It felt electrifying and magical, as cliché as he could make it. He felt Yongguk's hand pumping them both faster, causing him to arch his back and moan louder. He could feel something warm and tight around his abdomen.

"Yongguk, I can't…" Jongup moaned out, clutching onto his shirt.

He felt Yongguk's lips against his neck and continued rubbing both of their dicks together.

"It's okay, Jongup," he assured him.

Jongup felt him release against the older's hand and let out a cracked moan, his breathing uneven and his eyelids shut tight. Yongguk gently kissed his lips nuzzled into his neck. Jongup giggled.

"I'm too lazy to move," Yongguk told him, grabbing a thick blanket to cover them both.

Jongup hummed and curled up against him. He feels so warm, so safe. It took him a few minutes before he began to drift off to sleep.

\-----

The sun was beginning to rise, a subtle hue or orange and pink. Jongup groaned and fluttered his eyes open, watching the sun rise against the tall buildings. He groaned and rolled over, where he saw Yongguk sleeping next to him. He still had his eyes closed, but somehow he could tell that he's actually awake, judging by his smile. The older finally opened his eyes and smiled softly at him.

"Morning," Yongguk greeted, kissing his forehead softly.

"Mm, morning," Jongup greeted, looking at the morning sky. It looks so hazy, yet so beautiful.

Jongup wanted to stay right here in this moment, in the arms of a man he barely met, yet is holding him like he doesn't want to let go.

"We should sleep some more. It's too early," Yongguk told him, his voice full of sleep and it made him shiver.

Jongup hummed in agreement and fell asleep again, with his head against his chest and Yongguk's arms holding him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewrote it a bit. I didn't like the middle, so I fixed it and now it has sex. Enjoy!


End file.
